Follow the Music OS
by mesun
Summary: One Shoot que tiene como protagonista a Nick Jonas. ¿Será posible conocer a alguien a través de los sueños?


Este One Shoot tiene a **Nicholas Jerry Jonas** de los Jonas Brothers como protagonista y es producto de mi imaginación. Notese que Nick no es famoso.

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW THE MUSIC<strong>

**.**

Estaba teniendo el mismo sueño de nuevo. Sabía que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos justo en la mejor parte. Y el chico misterioso desaparecería.

-_Pick up all your tears, throw them in your backseat, leave without a second glance… somehow I'm to blame for this never-ending racetrack you call life… so turn right into my arms, turn right, you wont be alone…_ -cantó con su melodiosa voz de la misma manera que lo había hecho en varios sueños anteriores, solo para mi. Entonaba aquellas tiernas palabras con el acompañamiento de su guitarra. Era uno de mis sueños preferidos y lo revivía casi todas las noches aunque no conocía a ningún chico como aquel: hermoso hasta la punta de cada uno de los rulos que llenaban su cabeza y nunca en mi vida había escuchado esa canción.

Mordí mi labio inferior, el sueño estaba por llegar a su fin y moría por saber su nombre.

-Nicholas –Dijo tomando mi mano. –ése es mi nombre…

-¿Lees mentes? -Se me escapó.

Rió dulcemente.

-¿Cómo es el tuyo?

-Abbie –Contesté con una sonrisita. Estaba satisfecha, ya sabía el nombre del chico de mis sueños.

Casi con dolor abrí los ojos para descubrirme en mi monótona habitación. Era demasiado frustrante despertar y abandonarlo hasta la noche siguiente.

Noches y noches fueron las que disfruté en su compañía. Con el pasar del tiempo llegamos a entablar largas conversaciones, podría decirse que éramos amigos.

-Te digo que es cierto… encontraré a ese chico –Afirmé arrebatándole la última galletita de la mano de mi mejor amiga.

Lanzó una carcajada estruendosa y me miró incrédula.

-No creo que el tal Nicholas exista, linda, lamento romper tu burbuja de fantasía… -Contestó con mi labial entre sus garras.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? –Quise saber mientras acomodaba mi cabello frente al espejo. Ese día era diferente, no tendría que esperar a que anocheciera y que me venciera el sueño…

-Mejor me callo –Soltó con un suspiro.

-Nicholas es tan real como tú y yo -Sentencié decidida. – Tiene un perro llamado Elvis, adora jugar al ping pong, toca el piano y la guitarra y su fruta favorita es la ciruela…

Volvió a suspirar.

-Y ¿dices que estará en el Washington Square Park hoy a las…?

-A las cinco –La interrumpí. – Si, quedamos en encontrarnos junto al Arco…

Sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Sabes que suenas como una chiflada? -Preguntó con una sonrisa, no quería ofenderme… de verdad sonaba a locura pero en el fondo de mi ser sabía que él era real.

-No me importa –Dije tranquilamente. – Sé que él estará ahí… lo prometió…

-En un sueño –me recordó.

-Eres la persona más insoportable que conozco… ¿Te lo dije? –Gruñí arrojándole un almohadón.

Y la cosa no quedó ahí. Estuvo delirándome todo lo que quedó de la tarde.

-Ven conmigo y comprueba que Nicholas si existe –La reté abotonando mi camisa.

-Voy sólo para ver tu cara de desilusión y para que llores en mi hombro –Dijo y le saqué la lengua maliciosamente. – Pero si él esta ahí, cosa que no creo posible… te compro un helado.

Marchamos rumbo al Arco y los nervios, antes inexistentes, comenzaron a revolverme el estómago.

¿Qué sucedería si él no estaba ahí? Rompería mi corazón en millones de pedazos, pero no. Él vendría, estaba segura de eso.

-Vas muy rápido –Se quejó mi amiga cuando casi a la carrera abandoné la avenida.

-Apúrate –La apremié mirando a mi alrededor cuando una conocida canción llegó a mis oídos.

Mi corazón saltó de gozo al escuchar su dulce voz.

_Sigue la música_, me aconsejó mi conciencia…

Y corrí hasta quedar a pocos metros de su escultural cuerpo. Sus rulos relucían bajo la luz del sol.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma? -Preguntó mi amiga llegando hasta mi. – No tienes compasión de mis pobres pies… si supieras cuánto me apretan estos zapatos…

La melodía dejó de sonar y atraído por la escandalosa interrupción Nicholas levantó la cabeza.

-¡Abbie! –Exclamó con la felicidad escapando por su enorme sonrisa. –pensé que no vendrías…

-Eso nunca –Dije devolviéndole el gesto. – Te dije que vendría…

-Y yo que estaría aquí…

Ambos reímos como viejos amigos, aunque era la primera vez que nos veíamos personalmente.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se formó a continuación mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Claro –Contesté y acto seguido me rodeó con sus brazos. Su aroma ingresó a mi sistema y me llevó a las nubes.

-Es increíble –Susurró en mi oído.

-Lo sé… -Admití con una risita.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo –Exclamó indignada mi amiga. –Ahora te debo un helado...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gusté, es medio viejo. REVIEWS :D<strong>

**Sunny**


End file.
